


Calling In The Big Guns:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Tony are feeling bad for Steve, as he was going through the death of his mother?, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 16





	Calling In The Big Guns:

*Summary: Danny & Tony are feeling bad for Steve, as he was going through the death of his mother?, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“I hate that Steve had to go through this again, He lost Joe last year, That was hell on him, This is gonna break him for sure”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his lover, _**Special Agent**_ Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo, as he was talking about Steve losing his mother in Mexico.

“I think he is gonna be fine, as long as we are by his side”, The Hunky Agent said, as he soothed, & comfort his lover. Then, He went on to say this to the feisty man, as he leads him outside, where they had a cooler with a couple of chilled beers waiting for them.

“We will make sure that Steve will be okay too, I am gonna be calling in the big guns”, He said, as he was thinking that the _**CIA**_ owed him a huge favor, cause he helped spoil a big operation, & they were grateful.

Danny kissed him, & was grateful that his lover loves the former seal, & friends with him, & treats him like ohana. The _**Five-O Commander**_ was gonna feel so loved, by the time that they are gonna be done with him. They drank their beer, as soon as they sat down.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
